Forgive Me
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: After Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder has been living in comfort, even thinking about raising children. However, a very rare Time Dragon is out to get him, can he defeat this foe?
1. Chapter 1

Forgive Me Proluge

Deep in the Dragon Realms, a white and black dragon stood alone in the volcano lair of the former Dark Master Malefor. He stared at the crests and rocks hungrily before turning to the center of the lair, where a weird machine was hooked up to the volcano itself.

Red hot lava was streaming from the pit into the machine, which gave off a roaring sound. The dragon himself emerged from the smoke and showed himself clearly for the first time. He was a medium sized dragon, around ten feet long, and his wingspan was a staggering twenty feet. A bunch of weird symbols was plastered on his body. Each of them holding a ancient word. He was no normal dragon.

He was a Time Dragon. A dragon who had the power to alter time itself. Time Dragons were even more rarer then the purple dragon, born every century. His name was Temporal and he was determined to slay the purple dragon known as Spyro. Two dark blue horns spiraled from his head and his eyes were a chilly blue, with sheer malevolence in them. He had endured a incredible amount of pain during his twelve years on the planet, and his first great deed was to kill Spyro and win glory among the criminal gangs strewen around the Dragon Realms. A bitter smile touched his lips. Today would be the death of Spyro the Dragon!


	2. The Revenge of the Time Dragon

Revenge of the Time Dragon

Meanwhile, in the valley of Avalar Spyro the Dragon and Cynder the Dragon were frolicking in the grass playfully. Spyro stalked through the tall grass near the river growling "Come out Cynder! I know your in there!" Suddenly a slender black shape leaped out of the nearby tree and slammed into him with a roar. "Cynder! Ou-!" he was cut short as the duo went rolling down the gentle curve of the hill, slamming into the nearby dead tree. Spyro dug his claws underneath the jet black scales of his attacker and wrenched her upright. Cynder's flashing emerald eyes stared deep into his own amethyst eyes. Spyro gasped, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. Cynder smiled. baring her flashing white teeth, and said "Ha! You weren't expecting that, were you?" Spyro narrowed his eyes into silts and said "You nearly killed me!" Cynder gave a short bark of loving laughter, which enveloped Spyro in its giddiness, causingh him to start laughing as well.

After a while, the laughter faded as Spyro coughed awkwardly and got off Cynder, holding out his paw to her. She grasped it with her own and slowly lifted herself up before saying "Thanks." "Your welcome." Spyro said. Cynder looked down at her claws, which were flashing lightly in the sunlight, before coughing nervously and saying "Since we're now... you know, mates, should we get...?" Spyro sighed and said "Cynder, you know I'm not ready for this. Can you please wait another year, for me to think over it?" Cynder sighed lightly, before reaching out and resting her head on his neck and saying "Alright love, I'll give you some more time to think." Spyro smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Cynder. Your the only one who truely understands me." "Your welcome." Cynder smiled before intertwing her tail with his and rubbing her head against the bottom of Spyro's chin, causing him to let out a low growl before wrapping his wings around her slender, delicate form, then placing one of his paws on hers and intertwing their claws. Then they lay down and fell into a light sleep.

Meanwhile, in Temporal's lair, the time dragon twisted his body around and stared at the machine. "Stop." he said and the machine quieted down. Then he turned around and bared his teeth in a malicious grin. He then lashed the metal case attached to the machine, full of lava, into the cauldron, which started to boil. Then he poured the mixture into the lava and began chanting incanitions in a ancient, evil language. As he chanted, he threw pawfuls of some sort of powder from a pewter chest on the side. The symbols plastered on his body glowed intensly as he worked, adding more ancient power into the mixture. He finished with a omnious "Rise.", before slumping down, exhausted. Then he smiled evily, through the rising and falling of his chest, before looking at the lava. It started to boil, the hot red turning to a evil purple. Suddenly, a huge shape burst from the lava and landed on the ground in front of Temporal, revealing itself to be a huge snake.

However, it had three heads and three huge dark wings attached to its back. It had four pillar like legs, a long lashing tail with a deadly stinger at the end, and glowing eyes filled with a ancient malicous force. Temporal whispered "Raze the Titan... I have risen you from the dead. Hunt down Spyro the dragon and all the riches in the world will be yours." Raze's left head's eyes narrowed and said "How can we trust you?" in a rumbling voice filled with deep loathing and hatred. Temporal gave a malicous grin and said "Trust me. I will give you something. The Sea Serpent Flute." Raze gave a gasp before saying "The Sea Serpent Flute?" Temporal nodded before clapping his paws together. The lava bubbled and rumbled as a marble column sprouted fro it, showing a blue treasure chest covered with beautiful sea designs and with a massive sapphire set into the middle. Lines were carved into it, and huge golden locks protected the chest. "This flute will make you the Emperor of the Serpents. Just hunt and destroy Spyro and it will be yours. Spare Cynder though." Raze's eyes glinted triumphtly as he nodded all three of his heads. Then his huge wings unfurled from his back as he dove into the sky, blue flame belching from between his razor fangs. Temporal turned around as tears leaked from underneath his eyes as he thought of his dead father. Malefor. Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder were snoring gently in the clearing when suddenly a roar wakened them. Raze suddenly dove over the edge. "Raze..." Spyro said as his eyes widened in shock.

**Alright guys. I'm sorry I failed to update for so long. Chapter Three will be up in a few days! All hail Neo Dragon X!**


	3. Power Brawl

Power Brawl

Spyro quickly leaped in front of Cynder and growled ferociously at Raze, who was advancing with a slow drawling speed, a cruel smirk on all of his sharp jawed faces. Raze's middle head, which was immortal, darted forward and his red eyes glowed with fiery flames of wrath. "I will get the Sea Serpent Flute, even if it means that I will have to kill the purple dragon himself!" Raze bellowed as he drew back his heads and belched out a massive torrent of black flames that lunged toward Spyro. Spyro used his electricity powers to surround himself with a crackling force field of thunder. He expanded the field to repel the torrent of flames and lashed out with a swarm of razor edged ice shards. Raze's eyes glowed with black flames and the ice shards melted in on themeselves and exploded. Spyro's eyes widened with shock. Raze was immensely strong, after all, he was one of the ancient dark warlords known as the Dread Lords. Raze's tail came flying around and the huge spike studded mace at the end slammed into Spyro, punching holes in his chest and knocking him into the ground.

Spyro groaned in pain as he got up, clutching his wounded chest with one paw. Raze took this chance to blast three spheres of dark energy at him. It slammed into him again, knocking him into the nearby tree with explosive force. After the dark smoke cleared Spyro got up, his body covered with blood. Spyro groaned painfully before opening his maw and blasting out five small flames that quickly formed into a massive star. The star fire slammed into Raze, propelling the huge black dragon into a tree, which crumpled underneath his immense weight. Suddenly a loud boom erupted through the area, then a horde of Raze's soldiers, a elte guard force known as the Dark Seekers, charged into the fray. Wielding their shock rifles, they opened fire. Bolts of lighting lunged forward, slamming into Spyro and knocking him to the ground. Then the guards put away their guns and drew huge curve bladed swords from their belts and charged at Spyro. Suddenly Cynder leaped in front of her loved one and lashed out her tail blade. It collided with a guard's sword, producing a burst of sparks to erupt where they collided. Cynder then switched to her wind breath and cleared a space in front of her with a explosion of wind from her maw. She then grabbed Spyro and slowly started retreating, holding off the Dark Seekers. However, dispite Cynder's powerful attributes, she was slowly losing ground as she leaned back to avoid the slicing swords of the guards or leaped to the side to avoid the lighting bolts emanating from the shock rifles.

Suddenly there was a huge warbling cry, and several moles. covered from head to toe in bronze armor and wielding Lancer rifles and Celestial blades. They were riding on the back of various dragons. The dragons dropped them as they passed, then twisted around to engage a swarm of Death Griffins that had emerged from a portal that Raze had summoned. The moles first softened up the Dark Seekers with Lancer blasts or grenades, and while some switched to their blades, the others continued to use their Lancers, but switching to the chainsaws mounted underneath. They lunged forward and engaged in a bloody clash with the Dark Seekers. Cynder saw a Dark Seeker slice off a mole's arm, and while the injured mole screamed bloody hell, the Dark Seeker plunged his blade through the mole's throat. Blood spurted around the hole and the Dark Seeker withdrew his blade before kicking the corpse away. Cynder saw a allied mole whir up the chainsaw on his Lancer. He rolled to the side, dodging a sword swipe from a nearby Dark Seeker, and plunged his chainsaw into the Dark Seeker's gut, cutting through the diamond armor he wore with ease. The Dark Seeker screamed as the chainsaw furiously spun, ripping up his internal organs and spread the sliced up bits into the air. Then the mole withdrew the Lancer, and dispatched the Dark Seeker, who was still standing, attempting to hold in his guts with one hand while trying to aim his blade with the other, with a single strike from his combat knife. Then he turned, grabbed a Dark Seeker who was sneaking up on him, and stabbed him through the throat with his combat knife before using him as a meatshield, absorbing the lighting and sword blows from the Dark Seekers. Spyro and Cynder were still engaged with Raze, who was now using all of his dark powers, causing explosions to appear everywhere, along with blasts of fire from his maw. Suddenly a bright light formed in the air...

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Whitefury to the Rescue

**Chapter 4: Holy Intervention**

As the bright white flash covered the area with its blinding radience, the combatants covered their eyes and ducked away from each other to avoid its glaring rays. Spyro managed to hurl Raze away by smashing a earth flail into the dark dragon's chest. He then ran up to Cynder and checked her body for wounds. Apart from a few bruises and cuts, the black dragoness was fine. Spyro gave Cynder a quick nuzzle and recieved a small smile back before turning to the source of the flash, which had by now shrunken to a small white glare.

Raze, whose three pairs of eyes had recovered from the flash, roared as he charged at the purple dragon and his black companion, who stared in shock at the charging monster. Spyro struggled to charge his earth flail, but the Titan was too close to even consider it. Spyro leaped in front of Spyro, tightning his leg muscles as he prepared to stop the charging monster with his bare claws.

"NO! SPYRO!" Cynder cried with tears in her eyes as she watched the one she loved about to be flattened by the incoming Titan... "NO!" A sudden voice roared with the strength of a thousand dragons, causing the Dark Seekers to cover their ears in pain, even buffeting Raze with its power. The Dread Lord, however, continued charging, not caring about the powerful voice.

This was a mistake, however, as a barrage of glowing fireballs rocketed out of the flash, impacting against Raze's chest with a devastating explosion. The Dread Lord roared as he was thrown into the sky, before the flash leaped up after him. Spyro and Cynder watched with shock as the flash took on the shape of a brilliant, massive white dragon covered in shining crystal armor.

The dragon looked like the Earth Guardian, Terrador, massive and bulky, with muscles writhing visibly underneath his shining white scales, but unlike the Earth Guardian, his tail ended with a long, wicked blade with six huge razor edged barbs, three on each side, gleaming in the sunlight. Two massive silver horns spiraled from his forehead, the ends curved for ramming into enemies with devastating power.

The dragon roared, revealing gleaming fangs, before slamming into Raze as he managed to get up. The Dread Lord roared in shock as the shining white dragon crashed into him, propelling both of them across the landscape to smash into a mountain with a thundering boom. As they did, the Dark Seekers shook off their shock, raised their swords and shield, and charged at Spyro and Cynder with roars. The moles, however, charged forth to intercept them.

The two forces collided again in a bloody churn of weaponry, Lancer chainsaws slashing and whirring, barrels glowing red hot as shots were fired in rapid succession, swords slashing and shields bashing. Spyro and Cynder then charged forward to help the white dragon, but he held his paw to prevent them from coming to his aid, as he pinned Raze underneath his body weight, wrapping his tail around the left head and holding it against the mountain. His massive jaws were wrapped around Raze's middle head, the razor sharp fangs crunching deeply into the black scales.

Spyro and Cynder then hovered in the air, watching in pure awe as the Dread Lord bashed the white dragon away with his tail, before opening his three maws and engulfing the dragon with a massive barrage of black flames. However, the flames parted to reveal the white dragon, good as new, glaring at the hydra with pure fury burning in his eyes.

"My name is Whitefury, the Draconian Deity of Hope and Peace! And I shall not let you kill the Purple Dragon nor his black scaled mate, Raze!" With that, Whitefury lunged at the dark hydra, his jaws glowing with white fire. Raze roared back as he flared his massive wings, lunging forward at a lightspeed pace as well.

The two gods smashed into each other with a thundering sonic boom, causing shockwaves to spread from the impact point the two deities struggled back and forth. Cynder and Spyro quickly flew back down to the ground to help the moles fight their enemies as Whitefury and Raze tore each other apart.

"You ready Cyn?" Spyro questioned his black scaled mate as they reentered the battle. Cynder simply winked in response. "I was born ready love." She replied. Spyro smiled as they charged at the Dark Seekers with a roar, their savior fighting with their enemy in the skies of the Dragon Realms.

**Hey readers! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had severe writer's block. R&R please!**


	5. Light Prevails

**Chapter 5: Light Victorious**

As Whitefury and Raze brutally fought, shockwaves from their furious clashing was shaking the battlefield, shaking both the moles and their Dark Seeker opponents. Spyro and Cynder were facing down a small group of Dark Seekers, led by a massive troll. Spyro distracted the troll by slowing it down with a ice storm, before he whipped aside as the beast smashed a massive fist onto the ground, narrowly missing him.

Cynder opened her maw and blasted out three, crimson shrieking orbs, which whipped forward and slammed into the troll, exploding and stunning it with fear energy. Spyro followed it up by viciously smashing the troll with the earth flail, before curling up into a boulder and smashing into the beast's chest, propelling it backward. Cynder then blasted the remainder of their opponents with a powerful burst of corrosive poison, which dissolved the remaining Dark Seekers.

Spyro then uncurled from the boulder before closing his eyes and concentrating. Intense energy radiated outward from him as his purple scales glowed a bright lavender. His eyes then snapped open, revealing no pupils. Only pure Convexity energy filled his eyes. Spyro opened his maw and roared as he tapped into the vast store of Convexity energy within him, empowering him to a godlike monster.

Opening his maw, he blasted the troll with a massive beam of Convexity energy, instantly vaporizing it, before turning his wrath on the other scattered groups of Dark Seekers fighting against their mole allies. Cynder growled as she followed her mate back into combat.

Whitefury roared as he whipped his massive tail at Raze, the huge blade at the end glinting. Raze ducked, but the blade still managed to cut a groove through his left throat. Bellowing in rage and agony, Raze whipped forth his right and middle heads and latched their powerful jaws onto the white dragon's tail. before he crunched down hard.

Snarling in pain, Whitefury grappled Raze's heads with his muscular forearms before he grabbed the hydra in a wrestler's grip, trapping the hydra. They looked strange indeed, the dark hydra's massive jaws locked around Whitefury's tail, while the white dragon had his powerful forearms locked around Raze's throats.

Raze then bellowed as he opened his jaws, freeing Whitefury, before striking the deity in the side with a powerful swipe of his mace-like tail, loosening his vicious grip. Raze then struck him again, propelling him away, before opening all three of his maws. Instantly dark energy started charging in each one, before Raze fired.

This time however, three thin beams blasted outwards from each mouth, before combining into a single massive black fireball. Whitefury noticed this, and spread his paws to either side. Intense light energy instantly formed in each, forming two white energy spheres. The dragon god then smashed his paws together, causing the two energy spheres to merge into a single large one.

Raze bellowed out the name of his attack as he fired, as did Whitefury.

"HELL BUSTER!"

"HOLY DEVASTATOR!"

Whitefury thrust his cupped paws forward, expelling a massive beam of powerful light energy. Raze shot the massive fireball forward in a awesome display of dark power. The two massively powerful energy attacks slammed into each other with a powerful crack, and the two deities struggled to overcome the other.

"Everyone! Give me your energy!" Whitefury roared. Spyro and Cynder heard this, and instantly rallied their allies. The moles held up their hands, causing white sparkles of energy to float off their bodies, which was instantly absorbed into Whitefury's body, causing his body to flare a bright white. The Dark Seekers charged forth to intercept them, but Whitefury expelled a wave of energy from his body, pushing the dark warriors back.

Whitefury then transferred all of the obtained energy into the Holy Devastator, further increasing its power. With a whirling boom, the beam sliced clean through the Hell Buster and slammed into Raze, slowly burning him alive.

"ARGH!"

He bellowed as the holy light ate away at the darkness which composed his body. Whitefury pushed more power into the beam, and with a shattering boom, the beam completely obliterated Raze in a spectacular display of holy power.

The Dark Seekers, seeing their leader fall, instantly threw down their weapons and fled. The moles cheered as they saw their vanquished enemies running away. Spyro and Cynder then smiled at each other, before winging their way to the exhausted Whitefury.

"Whitefury, I and my mate will like to thank you fo-" Whitefury raised a paw, still panting heavily, but he had a grin on his face. "Its fine Spyro. The gods have a plan for you and your mate, thats why I came." Spyro cocked his head in confusion.

"What do they need me for?" He asked. Whitefury opened his mouth to answer but suddenly there came a massive flash of light from the heavens. Whitefury shook his head, before turning back to Spyro and Cynder.

"You'll find out Spyro. The Chronicler wants us to come to him. Prehaps you'll recognize him."

**Hey guys! Updates Updates Updates! R&R Please!**


End file.
